1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a damper comprising a flexible guiding damping unit in particular for spin-drying washing machines.
2. Background Art
Dampers of the generic type are known for example from DE 196 15 010 A1. Owing to low-cost manufacture, there is undesired play between the tappet and casing in those dampers. Upon operation of a washing machine that comprises those dampers, undesired noise develops by the tappet hitting against the casing. Moreover, the lifetime of those dampers is reduced as a result of increased wear between the tappet and the casing.